


Wanderlust (A Medieval AU)

by my_sonder



Category: EXO (Band), IU (Musician)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, F/M, Faceclaims, Fantasy, Hopeless Romantic, Lee Jieun (IU), Love, Medieval, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Romance, Short Story, Wanderlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_sonder/pseuds/my_sonder
Summary: Princess Jane has longed for nothing more than to explore; to go beyond the walls of the palace and away from her father's wretched sheltering. Upon her breaking point, she decides to flee from the castle, leaving Charlie, her best friend and brother-like protector, her overbearing father, and the life of as a princess behind her after meeting Gardner, the charming, rebellious stable boy who is willing to fight for her freedom.Wanderlust is a three-part short story that entails a story of love, sacrifice, and the beauty of wanderlust.(This story used to be a Byun Baekhyun fanfiction but I have rebooted it into a non-fanfiction work, which is why the names are different. However, it's still the same story so you can feel free to still read it as though it were a fanfiction. Faceclaims: Jane- IU, Gardner- Byun Baekhyun, Charlie- Park Chanyeol.)





	1. Chapter 1

Jane stepped out of the palace doors and into the sun, her pink and white gown flowing as the breeze blew softly. She loved going outside, since she didn't get to do it too often on her own. She looked down the steps at her personal, most trustworthy royal guard who was standing up straight and looking up at her with a smile and his hand stretched out to her. She smiled back and took a few steps down the cement stairway before putting her hand in his and walking the rest of the way down. She took her hand back once she was at the bottom and looked up at him. He grinned once more at her and laced his hands together behind his back.

"Where would you like to go, Lady Jane ?" the royal guard asked.

Jane pressed her lips together and hummed. "Charlie, can't you let me go on my own, today?"

Charlie shook his head sternly and crossed his eyes. "No can do, my lady. Your father's orders are the same every time you ask. I am to watch over you if you ever step foot outside the palace."

Jane huffed and looked down with a somber expression, remaining quiet. She was tired of constantly being inside the palace, always eyes always on her. She couldn't even bathe without someone trying to help her. She just wanted to explore and live out her dream of travelling the world. She loved being with Charlie, of course, he was the only person she considered a friend since he was her age, and she grew up with him, but it wasn't what she wanted anymore. She was becoming more and more unhappy, day by day.

Charlie looked at her with concern before putting a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him. "Don't look so down, princess. Your dad, and even I, only want your safety. I will protect you with all that I have, so you should always feel safe."

Jane smiled softly at him, nodding once. "I know that, and I am truly grateful."

But all she's ever felt is safe. She wanted to be in danger for once in her life. Have fun, feel a sense of freedom and discovery.

Charlie watched her look forward, a longing expression on her face. He knew what she wanted. He knew how sad she must be inside, despite how strong she was on the outside. However, he couldn't let her be in any danger. There were many people out there who would take advantage of a vulnerable, pure, rich princess. She was also clumsy and naive at times, which worried him. She could easily get hurt in this world, which he dreaded. He swore to her father, who is the king, that he would protect her with everything he had. He also swore to himself. He would forever be by her side, no matter what.

"Let's go to the market. It might make you feel better." Charlie offered, removing his hand and motioning her to the carriage.

She nodded but before getting into the carriage, she paused and looked up at Charlie.

"Charlie? Can we... take a horse instead? Only a horse?" she asked, hoping he would allow it.

He thought for a moment, looking at the carriage and then the horse itself. He looked back down at Jane and sighed, nodding. He didn't see the problem in going by horse instead of carriage.

"Fetch my horse!" Charlie ordered the servants, them quickly nodding and taking the carriage and the horse attached back to the stables, swapping for Charlie 's personal horse.

Once his horse was brought and all saddled up, he helped Jane on the horse and hopped on in front of her.

"Careful, it'll be a bit bumpy and uncomfortable. Hold onto me, princess." he told her, glancing back at her before patting his horse on the side.

Jane nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist like she was giving him a back hug. It was a bit uncomfortable, but she didn't mind it. She just wanted to do something different and more exciting than the carriage for a change.

She rested her head against his back as they rode off to the market. Once they got there, Charlie helped Jane down and tied his horse to a post. They walked down the street side by side where all sorts of shops were set up. Jane didn't get to come to the market very often since there were so many people who were there but every once in a while they did, which Charlie knew she loved. She smiled as she looked at all the different fruits, soaps, pins, etc. She spotted a new shop in which she hadn't seen before, so while Charlie was looking at a uniquely carved soap, she wandered over to the stand where they had many pretty jewelry pieces laid out. She looked at them in awe, picking up a pretty necklace pendant that was a gold moon with stars filled in. She traced her fingers over it, a wistful smile on her face.

Charlie put down the soap he was looking at and widened his eyes when she wasn't next to him. He looked around in panic before finally spotting her just a little ways away at the jewelry stand. He sighed in relief, making his way over to her.

"Don't just run off like that... I have to be with you at all times, you know." he scolded softly, peering over her to see what she was looking at, noticing the beautiful pendant she had her eyes on. Jane set the pendant down and looked up at Charlie.

"I think I'm ready to go home now." she said, with a bit of a sorrowful tone.

Charlie furrowed his brows. "Already? We just got here. You know we don't get to come here very often..."

Jane nodded in confirmation. "I'm kind of tired this morning... I didn't get a lot of sleep." she lied. She got a lot of sleep. In fact, she was tired of sleep.

Charlie frowned, knowing something was wrong. "Lady Jane ... Is everything okay? Are you feeling alright? If you aren't-"

"I'm feeling fine, Charlie. I'm just not feeling the market today. " she reassured.

Charlie sighed and nodded. "Alright... Let's go then."

They both headed back to the horse who was there waiting, neighing at the arrival of his master. They got on and were off back to the palace where Lady Jane bid farewell to Charlie and headed up to her room, where she stayed for the majority of the day.

_

Gardner awoke in the stables, unwrapping the blanket from himself. He yawned and sat up, strips of hay falling off him. He looked up at the culprit who was munching on hay, seeing Blue, his dragon, who he was laying on, looking down at him with a mouthful of hay sticking out of his mouth. A small piece of hay dropped from his mouth and onto Gardner's face, making him cringe and swat the piece off.

"You don't even like hay, why are you eating it?" he grumbled, but chuckled and shook his head, standing up.

Gardner was just an average stable boy who worked for an old merchant and his wife. They lived in an open field with multiple animals, dragons, and gardens. They were isolated from every other village, but still lived only a short ways from the market place. They were a poor family but made enough to get by. He's been living with the merchant and his wife ever since he was eleven years old after being abandoned by his family at nine, spending almost two years as an orphan, surviving by stealing food and water, and bathing in the river. Ever since he was a teenager, he's been working the stables and helping out whenever needed.

Gardner did have a room inside the house where he was able to sleep but he usually ended up falling asleep with Blue inside the stables with the other dragons and horses. They took in abandoned animals and dragons, so the animals were friendly and mostly pitiful beings.

Gardner filled up the water in all the stable stalls, giving a pat to all the dragons and horses before letting out Blue and making his way to feed the rest of the animals. He lifted the bag of animal food over his shoulder and walked out of the stables with Blue trailing behind, running into the old man.

"Come eat breakfast before lifting that heavy bag." the old man urged.

Gardner smiled and sat the bag down, putting his hand on his hip. "As you say, Ho Bong. Let me quickly feed the pigs, then I'll come eat."

Philip just shook his head as he watched Gardner heave the heavy bag of pig feed up onto his shoulders once more and make his way over to where the pig pen was.

Philip always thought of Gardner as his son. At first, he merely just took him in as an extra hand, his pay being food and shelter. Although, as time went on, they both developed a bond with each other. Philip even got the idea of taking in stray dragons from Gardner. He and his wife used to only take in stray animals, dragons being a frightening thought to him. Dragons were extremely rare and didn't even live in the area, or so they thought until Gardner came with a stray dragon. Of course he was hesitant, but he accepted Gardner and his dragon, slowly growing fond of dragons and realizing they weren't as vicious or dangerous as most people thought.

Once Gardner finished feeding the pigs, he made his way to the house where breakfast was already on the table, both Philip and Dorothy, Philip's wife, in the kitchen. Gardner walked over to Dorothy who was finishing up preparing breakfast and put a hand on her back, giving her a peck on the cheek before walking over to the table where the food was. Before Gardner could touch anything, Dorothy made her way over and swatted his hand with a wooden spoon.

"Go wash up first! Who knows where those dirty hands have been." the brunette ordered sternly, walking back over to the counter and bringing the last of the food over to the table.

"Yes, ma'am." he obeyed, making his way to the bathroom and washing up.

When he got back, Dorothy and Philip were already seated. He made his way over to them and sat down, bowing his head.

"Thank you for this meal!" he chimed, immediately digging in.

Philip and Dorothy chuckled at the hungry boy and started eating as well. In the middle of their meal, Philip looked over at Gardner.

"Gardner, you mind going to the market to buy more soil? I'll give you the money." he asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Gardner nodded immediately, making sure to swallow the mouthful of food before speaking. "No problem at all."

Philip took a bite of food, happy with Gardner's response. "I have enough to last me the day, so go just before sundown. It won't be as busy."

Dorothy smiled at Gardner. "Make sure to be fast. It gets dark quick."

Gardner nodded once again and grinned at Dorothy, finishing up his breakfast. "I'll be fine. I'll be quick, I promise."

He stood up and took his plate to the sink to watch it, helping Dorothy clean up before heading back outside to finish work. A few hours before sundown, Gardner said goodbye to Philip and Dorothy before heading off to the market with Blue to pick up the soil that was needed.

_

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Jane was stuck in her room, looking out her window. She felt sick. Not physically sick, but mentally sick. She knew she hasn't been herself lately... She used to be so much more lively. Her and Charlie would actually have fun at the market when they went, and even play in the field every once in a while. She of course loved those times... but she was just tired of not getting to do things on her own, or at least with the same exact people every day. She wanted to go to the market alone, have time to look at everything and explore.

She sighed and looked away from the window, biting her lower lip. She stood up, walking over to her closet and opening it. She took out a plain white gown that seemed as simple as it could get and put it on. She took all the ribbons out of her hair and stood in front of the mirror, using her fingers to comb through her hair to straighten it out. She moved around a bit before getting an idea. It probably wasn't a good idea... But what could be the worst thing that could happen?

She smoothed out her dress and put on her shoes before making her way over to her door, opening it to see one of the maids. The maid put her hand out to stop her, her eyes a bit surprised.

"Lady Jane, you aren't allowed to leave your bedroom at this hour." she explained gently.

Jane smiled and nodded. "I know, I just wish to take a bath."

The maid furrowed her brows in confusion. "You don't usually take a bath until nighttime."

Jane nodded once again and took a section of her hair into her fingers. "The outside air made my hair feel really greasy... I wish to take one now."

The maid hesitantly nodded and lead Jane to the bathroom, motioning her inside. As Jane went inside, she paused and turned to the maid.

"Can you go tell Charlie that I have something to say to him in the morning? I'll get the bath started myself." she requested.

The maid looked at her for a few seconds before doing as she asked and walked down the hallway, disappearing behind the corner. Jane looked around to see if there was anyone else around, in which there wasn't, so she took the opportunity and turned the shower on, closed the door behind her, and left the light on inside so it seemed as though she was still in there. It may not last that long before getting caught, but hopefully it buys enough time. She snuck down the long extended hallway, creeping up to a door way. She really just had to be careful of maids and servants, since most of the guards were outside. Her goal was to sneak out the back where the horses were, so it wasn't too far away from where she was now. She successfully snuck through the doorway and down the stairway, hiding when anyone would pass by. She was surprised she even made it this far, making her even more determined for this to work. Before she knew it, she snuck out the back and ran as fast as she could to the stables, no sign of anyone. She snuck into the stables quietly, looking around for a good horse. The horses started neighing, not recognizing the face that has wandered into their abode.

"Sh! I won't hurt you. I just want to get out of here." she whispered, looking around.

All of them seemed to be quite rowdy because of her presence so she hurried and found the one that was the most trained and well behaved, which was Charlie 's horse, Light. She took him out of the stable and saddled him up, remembering how to do it since she's watched Charlie do it numerous of times. However, she wasn't too sure on how to ride a horse. She's always ridden holding onto him, or behind him in the carriage.

She gave Light a few pats before hopping up onto him, getting comfortable before holding onto the correct part. She tried to remember how Charlie did it, remembering sort of what he does. After a few tries, she finally figured it out and so they started on their way, the ride a bit messy and bumpy.

Finally, after a long ride of not knowing how to control the horse very well, they arrived at the market. The sun was finally starting to set but was still pretty light outside. She hopped off of Light and tied him to the same post Charlie ties him to and gave him a few pets.

"Good boy. Thank you for the ride." she said, flashing him an excited smile before turning and making her way down through the market place.

She couldn't wipe the smile off her face, not believing that she actually made it. Although, it wouldn't be much longer that they would eventually find her gone. She also felt bad for taking Charlie 's horse, but she would return him. Plus, it was exciting, having to sneak her way out of the palace, which wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. She knew she couldn't get used to this, but she couldn't help but to hope she could do this again.

She made her way over to the stand she was at earlier with the jewelry and the gorgeous pendant, looking at everyone who seemed to be enjoying themselves. A lot of the people seemed to be a lower class, kind of poor, actually. She saw little kids running around trying to catch each other, elderly being escorted by young adults. So many different types of people. She was so used to seeing rich people or maids or knights. All these high class people who work so hard to keep what position they have, yet one single word could be off with their head.

It seemed so much more happy here. Not too exciting, but peaceful. She stood in front of the cart, looking down at all the pretty pendants and brooches, as well as hair pins and rings.

As she was looking around, she frowned when the couldn't spot the pendant she saw earlier. She looked up at the middle-aged woman.

"Excuse me... But I saw a really pretty pendant here this morning, but it's gone." Jane said, disappointed.

"Someone must have bought it." the lady said nonchalantly.

Jane bit her lower lip before looking back down at all the jewelry. Many would think since she was a princess, she would be rich, but it was all her father's money. Even if she did have money, it would be too valuable to pay for cheap things such as jewelry from the market.

"Maybe you can tell me what it looks like, and I'll save it for you if you're ever in town again." the lady said, giving Jane a hopeful smile.

Jane looked up at the lady. "It was a moon with stars inside... and it was gold." she described, looking down sadly.

She knew they wouldn't get another one in. Even if they did, how could she come and get it when she rarely came? It would just be bought all over again...

"Alright, I'll be on the lookout. In the meantime, there is more pretty jewelry to buy." the lady said cheerfully.

Jane just nodded and gave a small smile. "Thank you. Have a nice day." she said before turning and walking away.

She sighed and continued to look around, trying not to let the disappointment get to her. She had many other jewelry items back home... all which she never wore. She continued walking, taking in the time she had there.

After visiting a few more stands, she heard some people talking and some gasps, making her turn around to people giving her suspicious looks.

"I heard the princess ran away from the palace."

"Really? Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, but I heard some nasty things go on there."

Jane bit her lower lip nervously, not knowing word would get around so fast. She didn't mean to cause any rumors to start... She just wanted a bit of freedom. She kept walking, hearing more and more people talk. Finally, she heard horses a little ways behind her. She scrunched up her face, feeling uneasy, before turning around to see the faint image of soldiers and guards, the ones from her palace. She figured she would have to go over there and turn herself in, letting them take her home and accept her punishment. However, she had a bad feeling that the punishment would be even less freedom. A wave of anxiety washed over her and she turned around, speed walking through people, hiding her face the best she could with her hands. She didn't quite fit in, but she did enough where it was simple questioning whether people knew her from somewhere or not.

She kept speed walking, eventually starting to run as she heard the horses getting closer. She didn't know what she was expecting, especially since it was getting dark. But she couldn't help but want to escape so bad. She didn't want to go home.

She started running as fast as she could, dodging people. However, because it was getting harder and harder to see, she ended up running into someone and knocking them both down. She fell next to the person, wincing as she hit the ground. She panted, tired from the running, but panicked as soon as she saw the horses getting extremely close. She looked over at the person she knocked down, seeing it was a man about her age. His clothes were a little raggedy, looking as though they haven't been washed in a few days. He had holes in a few areas of his clothing and his face was a little dirty. She didn't get time to really look at him, immediately standing up. He followed after her and dusted himself off.

"You seem to be in a hurry." he said sarcastically, wiping the dirt off his elbow.

Jane bowed her head to him. "I'm sorry." she said before looking down at her bloody knee where a small scratch was. It wasn't deep but it sure did sting. She looked to where the guards were approaching and panicked, immediately hiding under an empty fruit stand. The man raised an eyebrow and looked to where the guards confronted him.

"Have you seen a young woman in a white dress pass by here?" the guard with a deep voice asked.

The man glanced to where Jane was hiding before looking up at the guys, shaking his head. "Nope, I'm just trying to buy some soil." he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I um... think she may have went that way." he said, pointing in a random direction. "I heard some people talking who seemed to have spotted her."

The guard bowed his head. "Much obliged." he said before him and the other men rode off to where he motioned.

The man glanced back to where she was hiding and sighed, kneeling down and lifting the cover up to reveal Jane in a huddled position. He looked at her bloody knee and shook his head.

"Come on." he said, holding out his hand.

Jane blinked and took his hand, coming out from under the stand. She looked at the man carefully this time, examining his features. He was taller than she was, and his style definitely showed he wasn't from a very high class. Although, he was handsome. She watched as he turned around and paid for the bag of soil, holding the medium-sized bag in his arms. He looked at her and motioned for her to follow him, walking ahead of her. She paused, hesitant to follow him but she did anyways, not having too much of an option.

"You might want to hurry up a bit if you want to escape them. I sent them to a dead end, so they'll be coming back at any moment." he called to her, Jane trailing behind him cautiously.

She widened her eyes and immediately caught up to him. "What's your name and why are you helping me?" she asked, wanting to know that much at least.

He kept looking forward as they started to pass all the shops and approach the start of the field. "My name is Gardner, and it's called being nice." he said, flashing her a grin before looking straight again.

"Baekhyun?" she repeated, looking forward as well. She blinked, not understanding his sarcastic remark. "It is nice of you... But this isn't an obligation." she said. She was grateful towards him... But it was still a weird situation.

"My turn. What's your name and why is a princess running away from home?" Gardner questioned, glancing at her.

Jane 's eyes widened a bit when he called her princess, turning to look at him. "You know I'm a princess? Then shouldn't you know my name?"

Gardner chuckled at her surprised expression. "Only a princess would be hunted down by large men on horses."

Jane nodded slowly, agreeing with his statement. She fiddled with her fingers in front of her and sighed. "My name is Jane ." she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Princess Jane ?" he questioned, earning a small glare from the princess.

"No. Just refer to me as Jane ." she corrected.

Gardner just nodded. "Jane . Got it."

They soon approached Gardner's dragon who was sitting down, waiting patiently for Gardner's return. Once Blue saw them, he perked up and ran towards Gardner, but noticed the girl and stopped.

Jane widened her eyes and hid behind Gardner, her body freezing. "T-That's a d-d-dragon." she stuttered, fearful, yet intrigued.

She's never seen a dragon before... She knew they existed but not around here. She also heard of them being scary and vicious, but this dragon was...cute. It was smaller than what she thought it would be, and it was black with gorgeous blue eyes. She noticed it's wing was sort of different as well, like it was injured. She clutched the the back of Gardner's shirt, making him laugh.

"This is Blue, my faithful companion. Don't worry, he won't hurt you." Gardner reassured.

Jane didn't move, staring at the dragon. Blue looked at her as well, seeming curious as to who she was.

Gardner looked at Blue and grinned. "This is Jane . She's going to be coming home with us for tonight since it's too late for her to go back alone. You okay with that, buddy?"

Blue just made a small noise and moved his head slightly. Gardner smiled and turned around, looking down at the frightened girl.

"You don't need to worry. Just come with us for tonight and we'll take you home, or wherever you want to go in the morning." he told her.

Jane didn't even notice that the sun has went completely down and was completely dark now. She gulped, wondering if all this was a good idea. It was all a bit overwhelming, since she's never experienced this sort of thing, and she was in front of a dragon! This is what an adventure is, right?

Jane nodded and came out from behind Gardner, staring back at the dragon. Blue stood in his place as Jane slowly got closer and closer to him. Once she was an arm ways away, she reached out her hand and placed it on Blue's snout, Blue staring her directly in the eye. He huffed, breathing hot air onto her as a smile crept onto her face.

"This is amazing." she whispered, the fear slowly drifting away as it turned into excitement.

Gardner watched the two, a grin plastered on his face. He didn't know why he was doing this... He could have left her and went on with his day. There was just something about her... Like she plead for his help. Maybe that was overthinking things, but he knew this would only be for a day or so anyways. He just hoped Philip and Dorothy would allow it if they knew she was a princess.

Gardner lifted the soil and tied it to Blue, turning to Jane and reaching his hand out to her. Jane took his hand and swung her leg over so she was sitting on Blue.

Gardner hopped on in front of her and turned to look back at Jane . "You ready?"

Jane looked up at him and nodded, feeling more comfortable on Blue without a saddle than Light with a saddle. Strange.

Gardner turned back around and patted Blue on the side. Expecting to fly, Jane was confronted by Blue running just like a horse would, but much faster and driftier. Because of Blue's broken wing, he can only fly to a certain height which is only about forty feet off the ground, including a wobbly flight.

Jane wrapped her arms around Gardner's waist tighter, expecting not to need to hold on so tight. Despite still being on the ground, it still amazed her how cool it was to just ride on a dragon at night, feeling the wind blow her hair around. It was bizarre how just this morning she was longing to be somewhere other than where she was at that moment and now be riding on a dragon with a stranger at night.

They soon made it to Gardner's home, the male hopping off and helping Jane off.

"By the way, Blue can't fly." he said, untying the bag of soil and holding with his arm.

Jane tilted her head up at him and smiled. "It was still amazing." she said, still in awe from the previous riding session.

Gardner chuckled and nodded his head, finding it sort of cute how she reacted. She was a princess, but it was obvious she didn't get out much. At least not the type of stuff he did on a daily basis.

As Jane was petting Blue, Philip and Dorothy came out of the house as soon as they heard Gardner arrive, making their way over to them. Gardner saw their faces change from happy to concerned as they approached, seeing Jane next to Gardner, petting Blue.

"Gardner?Who is this?" Dorothy questioned, looking from Jane to Gardner.

"Someone I'm kidnapping for the night." Gardner replied with a cheeky grin.

Jane turned her head at the sound of other people and turned to them, bowing respectfully. "My name is Jane . I'm sorry for intruding so suddenly..."

She glanced up at Ho Bong, who was staring at her with a suspicious glare, making her uneasy. Gardner noticed Philip's expressed and slung his arm behind Jane , pulling her closer to him, startling her.

"She was in trouble, so I had to help her. Don't worry too much about it, I'll take her home tomorrow morning, bright and early!" Gardner reassured.

A gasp escaped Philip's lips, his eyes widening as though he realized something. He shot another glare, but instead at Gardner.

"Gardner, I would like to speak to you for a second." he said, anger evident in his voice.

Gardner nodded and glanced at Jane briefly before him and Dorothy followed Philip a few ways away. Jane watched as they walked away, biting her lower lip nervously.

"You can't let her stay here." Philip said to Gardner as soon as they stopped walking.

"Why not? It's only for tonight." Gardner argued.

"She's a princess!" Philip yelled, glancing over at Jane who clearly heard him.

Gardner, taken aback by the sudden raise of tone, stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking. "I know that."

"So why be so ignorant? Why did you help her?" Philip questioned.

"I agree with Philip, Gardner... It's not safe for us to hide a princess. It's against the law." Dorothy said softly, nudging Philip for him to quiet down.

"I know that too. It's only for tonight though. I'll drop her off early in the morning and then leave before anyone sees me. She won't say anything." Gardner explained.

"You don't get it!" Philip yelled once more, immediately quieting himself down. "Guards will be out looking for her everywhere. Once the king finds out his daughter is missing and word gets out, the town will reek havoc looking for that girl!"

Gardner sighed and looked down, ruffling his hair with his hand before looking back up. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't just let them take her away forcefully."

"Then she shouldn't have ran away in the first place. She's a princess, Gardner. The king's daughter. They won't lay a hand on her, so what made you think she had to be rescued?" Philip questioned, clenching his fists with rage.

Gardner thought about what he said before speaking again. "She ran away for a reason. We don't know what happens inside of the palace!"

Philip grabbed Gardner's shirt and pulled him closer. "That's none of our business. If we get caught hiding that girl, we're done for! We've made a good life for ourselves here, and I'm not going to let royalty take away that life. Not again!"

Before Gardner could speak, they all turned their heads to Jane who had been standing there, listening behind Gardner.

"I'm sorry again for the intrusion. I suppose I'll take my leave now." Jane said softly, bowing to the old couple.

She turned to Gardner and gave him a sad, but thankful smile. "Thank you, Gardner. I'll repay you for your good deed, if we ever meet again."

She bowed her head once more to everyone before turning and walking away. However, she didn't get far before she felt her wrist being grabbed, looking up to see Gardner and being dragged back to where they were previously. Jane looked up at him in surprise, blinking repeatedly.

"It's not safe out at this hour for a young woman to be travelling about, lost." he said, his once cheeky grin now to a serious expression.

He turned to Philip and held onto Jane 's wrist, no intention of letting go. "I'm sorry, but I'm keeping her here. She'll sleep in the stable with me until morning and I'll follow through with my plan." he said, bowing his head a little, expecting a scolding.

Philip stayed silent, his face filled with anger. Before he could speak, Dorothy spoke up instead.

"One night couldn't hurt. Come on, hon. Let's trust our boy. We raised him into a sturdy young man. He hasn't failed us once, has he?" she said, looking down at her husband who was a tad shorter than her.

Gardner smile grew as he looked at Ho Bong, who was still angry but contemplating on his wife's words.

Philip heaved a heavy sigh and crossed his arms. "Fine then. One night, no longer. You leave before dawn tomorrow morning and no later, and make sure not to get caught."

Gardner grinned widely and let go of Jane 's wrist, stepping forward and wrapped his arms around Ho Bong, who refused to hug him back.

"Thank you, Philip! I promise, everything will be okay. If I get caught, I'll take a blame. I'll cover it all up. I won't let anything happen to you guys." he explained, full of joy.

"Nothing better happen to anyone, boy. Now stop huggin' me." Philip complained, pushing Gardner off.

Dorothy chuckled and held up her index finger. "Under one condition though, Gardner."

Gardner and Jane looked up at Dorothy anxiously.

"Jane will not be sleeping in the stable with you. No human being other than you could stand staying in there for more than an hour." she teased, smiling.

"Instead, Jane will stay in your room in the house, which you never use anyways." Dorothy declared.

Gardner smiled and looked down at Jane , who was silent. She was still hesitant to accept these people's help, fearing herself that they would get in trouble.

After a while of silence, Jane bowed to Dorothy and Ho Bong. "Thank you so much. I promise to leave as soon as possible."

Philip just sighed and nodded his head to her.

Dorothy shrugged her shoulders and clapped her hands together. "It's getting late. Let's all head in and wash up."

Everyone nodded, Dorothy extending her hand to Jane . Jane looked at Dorothy before taking her hand, letting her lead her inside the house. As they walked in, Jane was amazed from how small and simple the house was. It was a cute little cottage with two bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchen connected to a small living room. She still felt uneasy, but she felt a bit more comfortable as she looked around. She appreciated the help they were giving her, especially Ho Bong. It was dangerous... She wasn't aware until it was brought up. She wouldn't have went with Gardner if she knew that they would be in danger, already feeling a strong sense of guilt. Although, she was still grateful to be outside the palace. It was what her mother had always wanted. To leave the palace and explore. Since her dream never came true, Jane wanted to live that dream for her.

Dorothy lead Jane to the small bathroom with a clean pair of clothes in her hands that she took from her own wardrobe. "This is one of my old robes that don't fit me anymore. It looks like it would fit you perfectly." she said, laying the clothes on the counter.

"I'll let you wash up, okay? If you need any help, just call for me." Dorothy told her, turning on the water to the tub and letting it run to the top.

Jane nodded and waited until Dorothy left the bathroom before undressing, stepping into the tub and lowering herself in the water. The water was warm and clear, the bottom of the tub a little rough. Many thoughts ran through her mind as she hugged her knees, letting out a solemn sigh. She didn't know what she had gotten herself into, but she knew she just had to go with it. She hoped Gardner and his family wouldn't get caught because of her. She also had a little selfishness inside her, making her want to stay here longer. Of course, she couldn't. So she would have to enjoy the freedom while it lasted.

She washed herself with the bar of soap that was on the side of the tub and washed her hair with the hair products that were on the side of the tub as well. They weren't like the fragrant soaps or products she was used to, in fact, they were quite dull. She didn't mind though, satisfied with what was given to her. When she was done, she got out and dried herself off, putting on the robe that Dorothy gave her. It had a floral pattern and was made of silk. It was beautiful, not looking at all like something that a lower class person would wear. It was soft and fit her perfectly like Dorothy said it would.

Once the robe was tied and she was ready, she stepped out to see Dorothy putting a few things away. Dorothy wiped her hands and turned to look at Jane , a smile spreading across her face.

Dorothy washed her hands quickly before making her way over to Jane , drops of water dripping onto the ground from her hair. Dorothy laughed softly and took the towel from Jane 's hands.

"Silly girl. Come on, let me show you to the room and I'll brush your hair for you." she said kindly, leading Jane down the hall and to Gardner room.

Dorothy grabbed a brush from her room where Philip had already fallen asleep, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before making her way to Gardner room where Jane was waiting.

Both the women sat down on the ground where a blanket and a pillow were set up.

"I'm sorry it's probably not what you're used to, but I assure you this is better than sleeping in the stables." Dorothy said, chuckling softly.

Dorothy turned Jane around and took her damp hair into her fingers, taking the brush and making small, gentle strokes.

"Does Gardner usually sleep in the stables?" Jane inquired.

Dorothy sighed and nodded. "Yes, almost every night now. I suppose it's because before we found him, he was used to sleeping in rough conditions."

This sparked Jane 's curiosity. "Find?" she questioned.

"Yes. Gardner was an orphan for almost two years after his parents abandoned him. It's sad really... He was only nine." Dorothy said, frowning.

Jane frowned as well, not really knowing what people's lives were like outside of the palace. Even in the market place, everyone was above peasant class. For the most part at least. Of course she heard of homeless people and orphans, but never had too much thought about it. Thinking about it made her feel greedy. She had so much already, and some people had nothing. Was freedom really that important compared to survival?

"Don't frown too much. He's a strong boy. He survived and became a strong young man, even finding a loving companion along the way." Dorothy said, splitting her hair into parts for a braid.

"Blue?" Jane asked.

"Yes, Blue. Gardner and that dragon have been inseparable ever since we took them in. He refused to be brought in if we didn't accept the dragon as well. He's always been very passionate about what he fights for." Dorothy explained with a warm smile. "He's like an actual son of mine."

Both Dorothy and Jane looked out the window that was right in front of them, seeing Gardner stack boxes on top of each other. He wiped his forehead and stretched a bit before continuing to stack them up. Jane watched him with curiosity, Dorothy finishing the braid. She brought her hands back to herself and sighed softly.

"Do you have any children?" Jane asked, turning to look at Dorothy.

Dorothy smiled, something in her eyes making the smile seem more sad than happy. "No, I don't. I lost my baby and ability to have children long ago."

Jane frowned again, turning her body towards Dorothy. "You lost your baby?"

Dorothy nodded and folded her hands in her lap. "It was a long time ago. Your father had just become king."

"My father?" Jane repeated, sensing something bad in her story.

Dorothy nodded. "Yes, your father. Still quite a young man. He was with your mother at the time too."

Jane nodded, wanting Dorothy to explain the story to her.

Dorothy took the curiosity in Jane 's eyes as a sign to continue. "I was one of the court ladies that worked in the palace. I served the king and worked in many departments. I was well liked, you could say, since the king favored me a lot and I got along with everyone. However, I fell in love with a poor man, outside of the palace, which was strictly forbidden."

"Was that man Philip?" Jane asked.

Dorothy nodded, continuing the story. "Yes, it was Ho Bong. I was deeply in love with him, and he was deeply in love with me. However, we were caught one day and I was brought back to face the king. Being a man that is unable to publicly favor anyone, he had no choice but to order me and Philip beaten. We could have been executed, but a beating was the nicest he could be. Your mother tried to talk him out of it, but was unable to do so. Sadly, I was pregnant at that time and lost our baby during the beating. I was kicked out of the palace after that with nothing more than shoes and barely any clothing. I was ordered never to come back to the palace, so me and Philip ran away together. Ever since then, I have been unable to get pregnant again."

Jane didn't realize that tears had started rolling down her cheeks, immediately wiping them away and sniffling. She had no words... The fact that her father was the one who forced her to get beaten was hard to bare, but just the cruelness in general shocked her. She was ashamed to be part of the family that was apart of such brutality.

"Don't cry, my dear. It was a long time ago. Me and Philip have the child that we always wanted and couldn't be happier. That is why Philip is so afraid of having you here, because of all the endless possibilities that could happen. He doesn't want to lose another child, so I hope you can understand him." Dorothy reassured.

Jane just nodded, more tears falling down her cheeks. She tried to control them and wipe them away but they kept coming. She put her hands over her face, hiding herself as she let out soft whimpers. Dorothy sighed as she watched the princess cry silently, reaching out and taking her into her arms. She cradled her, swaying side to side as she held her. Jane let her sobs become louder, clenching Dorothy's apron in her hand instead of hugging back. She shook as she cried, Dorothy stroking her hair as she whispered comforting words.

After a while of crying, Jane finally stopped and pulled away from Dorothy's embrace, sniffling and rubbing at her eyes. She scooted away from Dorothy and got on her knees before going into a formal bow position.

"I apologize on behalf of my father. He shouldn't have been so cruel..." she apologized.

Dorothy sat with her hands in her lap, her eyes a little widened at Jane 's sudden bow. She sighed and shook her head, reaching out her hand and putting it on her shoulder.

"It's a king's duty to do what is right. I broke the law. He did what he had to do." she explained, giving Jane a reassuring smile. "In no way do I blame the king for the unfortunate events. In fact, I'm happy. I wouldn't have been able to live this happy, free life with my husband and child."

Jane loved the way Dorothy referred to Gardner as her child. She definitely saw her in a different way now. Everyone. Even though it was her father's duty, his duty wasn't right in her eyes.

Before they could say anything more, Gardner opened the door with a plate of food in his hands and a towel wrapped around his neck. He looked a lot more cleaned up than he did when she first was acquainted with him. He looked at the two women, seeing Jane in a bowing position. He paused in the door frame, confused as to why Jane was bowing. Jane lifted herself up and wiped away any remaining wetness that was on her face.

"I, uh, brought you some food." Gardner said to Jane , walking over to her and setting the plate down in between her and Dorothy.

Dorothy smiled and stood up, reaching up and swooping some hair out of Gardner's face. "I totally forgot. Thank you, Gardner"

Gardner smiled back. "It's no problem. Can't let the p- uh, girl starve." he said, letting out a fake cough and smiling at Jane . It's hard to remember not to call her a princess...

"Well, I'll let you two talk for a bit." Dorothy said, patting Gardner's shoulder before exiting the room.

Jane looked down at the plate of food Gardner brought her and looked up at Gardner. "Thank you for the food."

Gardner sat down in front of her, crossing his legs. "Well, I figured you haven't eaten since you left the palace."

Jane nodded slowly and picked up the soft bread roll that was on her plate, taking a small bite.

Gardner watched the princess as she ate, taking in her features and the way she did things. She didn't take too large of bites, but he figured that was either because she was still a little uncomfortable, or that was just the way she ate, or maybe proper etiquette? He noticed the way her eyes trailed from one end of the room to the window. The moon's light shined through the window and lit up the room more than the warn out candles. The light from the moon made her eyes sparkle. He noticed how there was a natural pink tint to her lips and how her cheeks barely had any warmth in them, only the paleness of her skin. Her hands were small but her nails were short, like they were bitten off weeks ago and were just now growing back.

Jane caught him staring at her and put the piece of bread down, looking away from him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she questioned, uncomfortable.

"You're so different from us." he blurted out.

Jane looked at him with a confused look on her face but looked away again. "So?"

"So... It's interesting. Your skin is so pale like the sun has never touched it. The way you do things is so... sheltered." he stated.

Jane nodded slowly. "That's because it rarely does." she replied.

Gardner leaned forward a bit, resting his elbow on his leg and his chin on his hand. "Is that why you ran away? Because they keep you cooped up all the time?"

Jane stayed silent for a bit, continuing to take small bites of the food. She didn't know if she should talk to him about it. It may make her out to seem selfish and greedy, now that she's heard what he's been through.

Gardner waited for her reply but nodded in understanding. "Okay, let's not talk about it then." he said, flashing her a reassuring smile.

He waited until Jane was done with her food before standing up and taking her plate. "I'll take this to the kitchen and get you some water for bed. Go ahead and get comfy."

Jane nodded and watched him leave the room, sighing softly to herself. Gardner walked to the kitchen and put the plate in the sink, washing it before setting it out to dry. When he turned around, he saw Dorothy walking over to him. She smiled at him and got out a glass, giving it to Gardner.

"Oh, thank you. You aren't in bed yet?" Gardner asked.

Dorothy shook her head and yawned. "I can't sleep. I keep thinking about that poor girl."

"The princess? Why?" he inquired, putting water in the cup.

"I'm not so sure. She's just a pitiful little soul. I guess I can just relate with her." Dorothy replied.

Gardner hummed and shrugged his shoulders. "I think there's a reason why she doesn't want to go back home."

Dorothy nodded in agreement, sighing. "I agree, but let's not upset Philip anymore. We can't keep her here."

Gardner nodded slowly. "I know. I'll make sure she gets home safe tomorrow."

Dorothy smiled at Gardner, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. Gardner sat down the cup of water and hugged her back.

"You're my son. I will put my trust in you to do whatever your heart desires to do. Philip just doesn't want anyone in trouble, you know that."

Gardner let out a soft exhale. "I know."

Dorothy let go of Gardner and rubbed his shoulder. "You're a good boy, Gardner."

Gardner chuckled. "Thank you, Dorothy."

Dorothy nodded. "Check on Jane before going out to the stables." she ordered, smiling.

Gardner picked up the cup of water and shook it, signaling that he was already ahead of her.

"Goodnight." Dorothy said before making her way to her bedroom where Philip was.

Gardner smiled at her before making his way to his room, opening the door. He stopped in the doorway, looking down to see Jane already fast asleep on the ground. Gardner sighed and walked over to her, setting the water down beside her, kneeling next to her. He took the blanket and draped it over her unconscious body, all the way to her shoulders and adjusted the pillow underneath her head. He retracted his hands and watched her as she slept peacefully.

"Is it disrespectful to make a princess sleep on the ground?" he whispered to himself, shaking his head.

He continued watching her before finally blowing out the candles and making his way out to the stables where Blue was waiting for him.

_

Back at the palace, everyone was in panic. Not only because the princess was missing, but the king was angry.

"I want my daughter found immediately!" the king shouted, slamming his hand on the arm of his throne.

Charlie stood up straight with his hand behind his back, nodding at the king's furious order. "She'll be found, Your Majesty. I'll make sure of it."

"Why in the world would she run away? I have given her everything she wants! There isn't anything in the world that I cannot give her, and yet she wants to leave all that behind?" the king roared.

"I'm not completely sure, but spending almost every single day with your daughter, I have a pretty good idea on what she wants." Charlie said politely.

"And what would that be?" the king questioned.

"Freedom, Your Majesty. Your daughter has always wanted to explore." Charlie said, making sure he was careful with his words.

Surprisingly, it seemed to have calmed the king down a bit. He stayed silent for a couple seconds, sighing deeply.

"Just like her mother..." the king said, rubbing his temples with his index finger and thumb. "Her mother died because of the desire to explore. Nobody understands how unsafe it is out there."

Charlie bowed his head, staying silent.

"I've given her enough freedom. I've allowed her to leave the palace with you once every week. If she is opened up to anything more than that, I fear she'll want to leave for good and go off to some far land, only to get slaughtered by the hands of some greed bastard." the king explained. "She's still young and rebelling. I won't allow this to happen again."

Charlie lifted his head. "I'll make sure she is found and brought back safely, no matter what."

The king nodded his head. "I'm putting my trust in you, Charlie . You've already proven to be a loyal, trustworthy knight. If you wish to be my daughter's spouse, prove to me you can find her and bring her back to me unharmed. You are the number one candidate in favor of the king. I'll make sure this marriage happens as soon as she gets back. I think you've proven you're worthy of my daughter's heart."

Charlie stayed silent for a few seconds before bowing his head. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I won't fail you."

The king sighed, nodding once more. "Alright. You're dismissed." he said, waving his hand to motion him to leave.

Charlie bowed once before making his way down to his room. He was lucky enough to have a room in the palace, provided by the king himself. Charlie took off his armor and got into sleep wear, sitting down at his desk. He sighed and put his head in his hands, ruffling his hair.

Charlie was deeply in love with princess Jane . He's been in love with her for years. He started off not having feelings, but as he spent time with her, seeing her beautiful, excited smile when they talked about what was beyond the palace, hearing her giggly laugh when he would make a joke, helping her tie back her hair when it kept falling in front of her face, seeing her stumble clumsily and stutter over her words, it all made him fall deeper in love with her. He wanted to marry her more than anything, but he didn't want to rush Jane into anything. He knew she wasn't interested in getting married yet, but instead later on in life when she's already done so many things in life. She didn't want to be tied down to responsibility in the palace. She wanted to love but not love that was tied down. He only wanted the best for her, but of course, he couldn't go against the king.

He sighed once more before reaching into his desk drawer, pulling out a gold case. He sat it on the desk and opened it, revealing the moon pendant with stars inside it, the one she wanted so much. He had went out the evening they went to the market and bought it for her, hoping to give it to her the next time they met.

"I'll find you, Jane ... I won't let anything happen to you. Once we're married, I'll make sure you get the freedom you've always wanted." he whispered, clutching the pendant in his hand.

_

To be continued. . .


	2. Chapter 2

When the sun was just starting to rise, Gardner was the first one up, wanting to feed the animals before taking Lady Jane home. Once he was all finished, he went inside the house to see Dorothy and Philip up as well. Dorothy smiled at him as she swept the floor, Philip just nodding to him before heading outside to the garden.

"Go wake Jane up, Gardner." Dorothy ordered, motioning to the bedroom.

Gardner nodded and made his way to the bedroom, opening up the door slowly. He peered inside the room, seeing Jane sleeping on her side. He gazed at her for a few seconds, feeling bad for having to wake her up. He sighed and approached the sleeping princess, kneeling down beside her. He slowly reached down, perching his hand on her arm which the blanket was covering. He slowly shook her, patting her slightly.

"Hey... wake up." he whispered.

Jane slowly started to wake up, opening her eyes to see Gardner's face above hers. Surprised by his sudden appearance and slight confusion of where she was, she jolted up, Gardner fortunately moving his head back before she could hit it with hers. Jane looked around in panic, her memory of being here slowly coming back to her. She thought it was all a dream. She looked over at Gardner who was looking at her with wide eyes, taken aback by her sudden actions.

She gave him an apologetic smile. "S-Sorry..."

Gardner cleared his throat and shook his head. "No need to apologize. We're going to be going soon, so get dressed."

Jane nodded to his orders, removing the blanket from her body. She watched Gardner exit the room, getting up to put on her clothes from yesterday. Her white gown had a few dirt stains on it but it was nothing that couldn't be washed out. She took out the braid Dorothy did for her and ran her fingers through her newly curled hair. Once she was done getting ready, she left the room and wandered out to the kitchen where Dorothy was. When Dorothy spotted her, she gave her a warm smile.

"Good morning, Jane . I apologize for the early rising." Dorothy greeted.

Jane smiled, shaking her head. "I don't mind." she replied.

Dorothy nodded and put a plate of food on the table. "Eat some breakfast before you go."

Jane looked at the plate of food before walking over to the chair, sitting down. "Thank you. I appreciate this."

Dorothy sat down next to her and watched her eat. "I can't let my guest starve now, could I?"

Jane grinned and shook her head. "I suppose not."

Jane ate her food while making small conversation with Dorothy, already feeling semi-close to her after what happened last night. She found it sad that she had to leave, but knew it was the right thing to do in order to keep them safe. Dorothy also felt sad to see Jane leave, not having any females to talk to in a while, plus feeling a great connection to this sweet girl.

Philip walked through the door during the lady's talking session, Jane already finished eating. "It's time to leave, Lady Jane ."

Jane looked up from talking to Dorothy and nodded. Dorothy frowned, standing up and taking Jane 's plate to the sink. Philip saw the look on Dorothy's face, sighing and shaking his head. He had a feeling she would react this way.

Jane stood up and followed Philip outside to where Gardner was playing with Blue, the dragon tackling the boy down playfully. Gardner laughed and tried pushing Blue off of him but it was almost impossible. Once Blue spotted Philip and Jane , he got off and let Gardner get up. Gardner dusted himself off and ran his hands through his hair to get any dirt off. Jane looked at him with an awkward expression but smiled at him as soon as he laid eyes on her. She walked over to him and Blue, Gardner rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling as she approached.

"I'm ready to go." Jane said, intertwining her fingers together behind her back.

Gardner nodded, both of them turning when Philip and Dorothy approached them.

Dorothy smiled at Jane , Jane immediately returning it. Jane looked over to Philip, who's gaze was directed to the side, his arms crossed over his chest.

Jane bowed to them both, giving a warm smile. "Thank you for letting me stay here for the night. If there were any way I could repay you, I definitely would."

Dorothy shook her head. "There's no need for you to repay us. We're glad we were of help to you."

Jane beamed, looking up at Gardner who just smiled at her and held out his hand to her, offering her help up. Jane took his hand and threw her leg over Blue, getting comfortable in her spot. Gardner climbed on top of Blue in front of Jane , patting Blue a few times. Dorothy looked at them, sighing sadly. Philip looked up at Dorothy as she sighed but looked away, leaning to his right leg instead of his left. Jane waved to Dorothy, only glancing at Philip before wrapping her arms around Gardner's waist, tighter this time around.

"Be safe, you both!" Dorothy shouted, hugging herself with her arms as if it was cold.

Gardner waved at the two on the ground and off him and Jane went down the path. Jane looked at everything once again, enjoying the breeze that kissed her face and blew her long hair back. She closed her eyes, laying her head against Gardner back. She hoped everything would be okay when she got back. She knew she would be in a lot of trouble and would have to explain to her father her reasoning for escaping.

Her thoughts were halted when Blue suddenly stopped, causing her to open her eyes and lift her head up.

"Is something w-" She stopped talking when looked down the large hill they were currently on top of that lead down to the town.

It was all blocked off by soldiers, some on horses and some armed. Some were checking the villager's houses, probably asking if they saw the princess.

She loosed her grip on Gardner, a frightened expression on her face. "We can't go down there... You'll get caught."

Gardner stayed silent, staring worriedly down the hill. Blue even seemed uneasy, making a whining noise as he saw the weapons the soldiers carried. Without saying anything, he turned Blue around and started back towards where they came from.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like you can't return home today." Gardner said, glancing back at her with an apologetic smile.

Jane frowned and looked down, silence forming between them as they headed back to his home. Once they got there, Gardner got off and helped Jane down. Not long before their arrival, Dorothy and Philip rush out, seeing that Jane is still with him.

"What happened?" Philip questioned, looking at Gardner with concern.

"Too many soldiers. We would have been caught instantly." Gardner replied.

Philip's face went from worried to frustrated, rubbing his forehead with his thumb and index finger. Dorothy just sighed and looked down.

After a few seconds of silence between everything, Philip spoke up. "Then I guess we'll have to hide her here for a while until everything calms down."

Everyone raised their heads, eyes wide.

"You really mean that?" Gardner uttered in shock.

Philip nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. Dorothy smiled and wrapped her arms around Philip from the side.

"That's the Philip we know." she said, Philip freezing up in her embrace.

He sighed and nodded, Dorothy letting go of him. "This is merely temporary. Soldiers may come looking for her here, so when that happens, she must be well hidden."

Jane smiled at Ho Bong, excited that she got to stay here for the time being. She still worried about the chance of them getting caught, but there really wasn't any other choice. She wouldn't let them get taken away, no matter what.

"Thank you, Philip. I promise to work really hard while I'm here, so I can do something for you at least." Jane poised.

Philip looked at the princess for a moment before nodding his head. "That sounds like a good idea."

"You can work in the house with me, Jane , so you don't have to get your hands dirty." Dorothy invited.

Gardner slung his arm around Jane , pulling her close to him while looking at Dorothy. "What's the fun in that? I think she should experience getting her hands dirty for a change. I'll help her out with that."

Dorothy gave him a warming look. "Gardner, she's a princess."

Gardner pursed his lips and shook his head. "Not here, she isn't. She's my captive. I decide what to do with her."

Jane looked up at Gardner with a concerned expression. "I'm not your property." she said, removing his arm from her shoulders.

Dorothy chuckled. "She can do both. Now come along, you can help me hang sheets." she said to Jane .

Jane nodded and ran off with Dorothy, leaving Gardner and Philip alone.

Gardner turned to Philip with a skeptical gaze. "Why did you suddenly change your mind about letting her stay?"

Philip stayed silent for a couple of seconds, sighing and looked towards the women walking away. "I thought Dorothy could use another woman to talk to."

Gardner nodded understandingly. "She has been around only men for years..." he muttered.

Philip nodded and patted Gardner on the back. "You could also use a friend. She seems like a nice girl. However, do not obtain feelings for her."

Gardner snickered. "Don't worry, we're from two different worlds. You really think I would date a princess?"

Philip tilted his head. "But would a princess date you?" he questioned.

Gardner pouted at Philip's joke. "Of course a princess would date me! Have you seen me?" he said, smiling and fluttering his eye lashes while pressing his index finger to his cheek.

Philip grimaced. "Every day." he replied, walking away with a small smirk.

Gardner gasped and started whining, chasing after Ho Bong.

_

A few days had passed since Jane had been staying with Gardner and his family. They all have gotten along, even Jane and Philip had been talking more. Jane mainly stuck with Dorothy since they both felt close to each other, Dorothy often telling Jane stories of when she was a court lady in the castle. She also told her stories of her and Philip and how they met and fell in love. It all made Jane envious. She's never really thought about love. The closest person she had to falling in love with was Charlie, and often, she really did think she loved him. She thought about spending her life with him, wondering what it would be like, since it was most likely to happen. However, she didn't know if she really wanted that or not. She didn't know what love felt like, at least, not true love.

After she was done helping Dorothy clean the house, she made her way out to where Gardner was putting water in all the animal's dishes by bucket.

"Need help?" she asked, looking at the pigs that were oinking around in their pen.

Gardner poured the rest of the water in the dish and turned towards her, shaking his head. "Nope."

He started to walk away from her but stopped, turning around to see her disappointed expression.

He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Alright, you can feed the chickens. Follow me."

Jane beamed and ran to catch up with him, walking with him to the chicken coop. Once they got there, he picked up the bird feed and set it by her feet.

"Just carry this over to those," he explained, pointing to the chicken feeders. "and make sure to fill it to the top. Not so hard. Then just lift those lids to check if there are any eggs. If there are, let me know."

Jane nodded, watching Gardner grab his bucket and make his way back over to the water source to refill the bucket. She looked down at the chicken feed that was already partly open and back at the chickens. There were quite a few of them, and were very noisy. She huffed and tried lifting the bag, but dropped it right away. It was too heavy. She frowned, wondering how Gardner carried it over here without a problem. She tried again, this time just being able to lift it a bit higher and keeping it sturdy. She grunted as she attempted to open the gate with her feet, struggling with holding the bag at the same time. Of course, she ended up dropping the bag of feed, groaning in frustration.

She stood there with her hands on her hips, blowing strands of hair out of her face. She finally got an idea and opened the gate first, grabbing the bag and dragging it on the ground and into the pen. She quickly closed it before any of the chickens got out and turned around, a proud smile on her face. However, it faltered as she saw all the chickens cornering her, trying to peck at the bag of feed.

She widened her eyes and waved her hands wildly. "Shoo! Shoo! Be patient, will you?"

She grabbed part of the bag and started dragging it once more, but got scared when one of the chickens tried jumping up on the bag to get into the small opening. She screamed and backed away, tripping over the clumpy dirt and falling on her butt. She watched as the chickens kept pecking at the bag, groaning.

"You couldn't wait until I got it to the feeders?" she whined, hearing a laugh from behind her.

She turned her body around to see Gardner standing there, laughing at her with his hand covering his mouth.

"Having trouble?" he asked, chortling.

Jane glared at him and stood up, dusting off her gown. She decided to ignore him, turning back around and making her way over to the chickens who were fighting over the bag.

She waved wildly again, shouting. "Shoo, you greedy birds! Go on!"

The birds all fluttered away, but still close so they could get their food. She grabbed the bag again and dragged it over to the feeders successfully, lifting the bag just enough to pour the feed in. Jane shrieked and dropped the bag when all the chickens flew over all at once to eat, getting out of the way. She looked over at Gardner who clapped his hands, nodding; impressed.

"Now check for eggs." he ordered, pointing behind her where she was standing in front of the housing for the chickens.

She nodded once before turning around, examining the structure before moving to open one of the lids. The lid she opened showed a nest but nothing more, so she moved to the next one, which was the same. She kept going until she reached the end one, thinking there was going to be another empty nest. However, when she opened it, she saw one brownish-white egg. Before she could react, she looked up to see a female chicken flapping her wings and clucking, causing Jane to scream and fall to the floor in fright, hiding her face in her hands.

Gardner widened his eyes and ran inside the coop, hurrying over to Jane . He stood over her, looking at her with concern before a small smile spread across his face. He glanced up at the chicken who exited the coop calmly, looking back down at the terrified woman beneath him. He knelt down beside her and put his hand on her upper back near her shoulders.

Jane slowly removed her hands from her face and looked over at Gardner, whose face was closer to hers than she expected. She blinked, gulping at the sight of him and the embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a complacent smile lingering on his face.

Jane stared at him, her eyes briefly scanning his facial features that she hasn't seen up close before. He was handsome for a stable boy. His eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown, and skin was light, but tan enough to know he's been out in the sun for quite a while. It looked soft, but appeared dirty from the work he did every day. His lips were thin but plush. She looked away from him and stood up without his help, clearing her throat. She fixed her hair, trying to distract herself from the thoughts she was having. Darn Dorothy and her love stories.

Gardner stood up as well, confused as to why she didn't even speak but just shrugged it off. "I have to say, you did pretty good. Want another job?"

Jane put her hands on her hips, looking up at him. "I do." she said confidently.

Gardner hummed and motioned over to the cow pen. "Your job is to clean the cow droppings."

Jane widened her eyes when she saw what he was talking about, immediately regretting taking on another job. She cleared her throat and thought for a moment before bending over and touching her ankle with a pained expression.

"A-Actually... I think I might have hurt my ankle when I fell in there. Thank you though!" she lied, immediately turning around and pretend limping all the way until he got to the house.

Gardner just watched her go as he laughed, knowing she wouldn't want to do it. He sighed and made his way to the shed, grabbing a shovel and a scooping tool before heading over to the cow pen.

_

After another day passed, it had already been a week since she's been hiding there. Surprisingly, there had been no visits from any soldiers or anything, which made her question how hard they were really looking. Currently, her and Gardner were outside washing the saddles for the horses.

It was a little cloudy that day, so there was no doubt there wouldn't be a rain shower. Jane sat on the ground, scrubbing the saddles with some soap and water while Gardner polished the finished ones at a table, standing. It was silent between the two besides from the sound of scrubbing and ringing of water.

After a while, Gardner finally decided to speak up. "So I've been thinking..." he trailed off, wondering if he should ask or not. "why did you run away from the palace?"

Jane stopped scrubbing, leaving the sponge in the same spot. Gardner took that as a bad sign so he continued polishing.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me." he said, feeling a little guilty for being so nosy.

Jane continued to wash the saddle, slower now. "I wanted freedom." she responded quietly.

Gardner looked over at her, his hand stopping. "Freedom?"

Jane stopped what she was doing as well, nodding. "Yes, freedom. I know it sounds really ungrateful of me, but it's hard to be cooped in one place all the time, not able to do anything for yourself."

Gardner put down his supplies and turned around, leaning on the table to listen.

Jane put the sponge in the bucket of soapy water and rested her hands on her legs. "It's not that I'm ungrateful for what I have. It's just... That's all my life has ever been. Security, beauty, boredom. Exploring has never been an option for me, even though my mom wanted to be an explorer."

Gardner nodded intently, focused on what she was saying. "Did your mom ever explore?" he questioned.

Jane looked down at her lap, shrugging her shoulders weakly. "I'm not sure if she ever did. My dad said she didn't, but I remember her leaving... and never coming back."

Every time Jane talked about her mom, it made her want to cry. She didn't get to spend much time with her that she could remember, but she spent enough time with her to know how much she loved her.

Before she could start getting emotional, she felt a few wet drops fall on her head. She looked up at the sky, only to let another drop fall onto her cheek. She flinched and wiped off the drop, not long before the rain started coming down, faster and faster. Gardner rushed over to Jane and took her arm, helping her up and leading her over to the stable to take cover. She got a little damp from the rain as well as Gardner, who was beaming out at the rain. He seemed to enjoy it quite a lot by the excited look on his face.

"I love when it rains. We don't get a whole lot, so it's nice whenever it does. The animals love it!" he said enthusiastically.

They both looked out at Blue who was just a little ways away in the field, hopping around and licking at the tiny rain drops that fell from the sky.

Jane grinned and laughed at the sight, looking up at Gardner. "I can see that."

Gardner smiled down at her before getting an idea, letting go of her arm and running out into the rain. Jane widened her eyes and ran after him but stopped before exiting into the rain, pausing to look up at the cloudy sky. She reached her hand out to let the trickles of rain wet her hand, making a small smile appear on her face. Before she could react, Gardner grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the rain with him. She gasped and scrunched her neck a bit, squinting as the rain soaked her clothes and hair. She looked up at Gardner who took both of her hands in his, a playful grin on his face. She was still shocked by his previous actions, but seeing the smile on his face made her relax and smile back at him.

He twirled her around like they were dancing, both of them laughing and fooling around with each other. She let her head fall back, laughing like she never laughed before. Gardner let go of her briefly to twirl himself around in the rain before gathering her back up in his arms, this time wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to his wet body, the outline of his chest visible through his soaked, white shirt. As he pulled her closer, she put her hands on his shoulders, the excitement dying down to more of a calm, happy vibe. She didn't even mind the sudden closeness between the two, just wanting to enjoy this moment with him.

Throughout the whole week, she slowly began to grow closer to everyone in the family, especially Gardner. He showed her so much, and she couldn't resist the laughter he brought to her every day. He was respectful, but playful with her, never once calling her a princess or treating her like royalty, which she liked. She felt like a normal person for once. She felt free. She felt...happy.

After a while of remaining how they were, giggling about, the rain finally stopped and was left with just a light sprinkle. The two continued laughing, getting it out of their systems before finally calming down. She hasn't had that much fun in, well, forever. She didn't even have this much fun with Charlie.

Jane looked up at Gardner, still locked in his arms. Drops of water dripped down their faces as they looked at each other, their soaked clothes sticking to their bodies. Gardner looked down at her, tempted to wipe away the drops that keep running down her cheeks. Being Gardner, he did just that. He reached up and wiped the drops from her cheek with the back of his hand, Jane just looking at him with slight embarrassment, but thankfully it didn't show too much. After he did so, he removed his hand from her cheek and slowly released his hands, taking a step back.

"We should, um, go dry off." he suggested, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jane nodded, agreeing. "Okay..."

They stood there for a few more seconds before Gardner turned and headed towards the house, Jane following.

_

When morning came, Philip walked back into the house from his leave to the market, setting his hat down. Everyone was currently eating breakfast in the kitchen, their eyes turning towards Philip as he came in.

"Gardner," Philip called, walking over to Gardner, whose mouth was stuffed with food. "Good news. There aren't anymore soldiers at the bottom of the hill, so if you take her there now, you should be able to drop her off and come back without being spotted." he announced.

Gardner just looked at him, not even chewing. Dorothy and Jane just stared at the two, not yet processing his words. Once all was process, both Dorothy and Jane frowned and looked at each other.

Gardner swallowed the food in his mouth and looked at Ho Bong, not knowing how to respond. He knew that this would happen...and he had to go through with it. At this point, however, he didn't like the idea of her leaving. In fact, he hated it. Why? He didn't know.

"Does she have to leave right now?" Gardner asked hesitantly, hoping it was a no.

Philip sighed, seeing the expression on everyone's face. Even he grew to like the princess, but he knew he couldn't get attached, unlike the three in front of him.

"It's for the best, Gardner. It was fun while it lasted, but she has to go home. Now." Philip declared, giving Gardner a serious look before heading towards the bedroom, wanting to avoid any arguing.

Jane looked down, biting her lower lip. She grew so attached to this place in only a week. She knew it would end, but it ended so soon. It made her uneasy to think she had to go back to her regular life, without Dorothy, Philip, or Gardner. It was even painful to think about. She clutched her stomach with her arms, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Gardner looked at her with a sad expression, losing his appetite for the meal. He stood up from the table and headed over to the door, only turning slightly.

"I'll...go get Blue ready." he said somberly, turning and making his way to the stables.

Jane and Dorothy stood from the table, immediately moving into each others embrace, Dorothy rubbing Jane 's back comfortingly.

"It won't be forever. We'll meet again, I promise." Dorothy whispered, holding back her own tears.

Jane nodded repeatedly, even though she didn't believe her. How were they supposed to meet when she hardly got to go out? After a few minutes of hugging, Dorothy let her go and hurried into her room to retrieve something. When she came back, she handed Jane the robe she wore her first night here.

"I wore this robe often when I lived in the palace. It's very special to me," Dorothy said, touching the soft, silky fabric with her fingers. "that's why I want you to have it."

Jane widened her eyes slightly, taking the robe from Dorothy. "I can't possibly take this, Dorothy... It's yours."

"Please, I wish for you to have it." Dorothy urged.

Jane hesitated but eventually nodded, hugging it to her chest. "I'll treasure it."

Dorothy wrapped her arms around Jane once again, hugging until Gardner walked inside.

"Time to go." he stated.

Jane and Dorothy separated, Dorothy rubbing Jane 's arms. "You'll be okay?"

Jane nodded, sniffling as she held back more tears. "Of course. Thank you again."

Dorothy nodded and turned, running to get a small back to put the robe in so it wouldn't get lose. When she returned, they put the robe in the bag and slung it over Jane 's shoulder, letting it rest against her hip. Before Jane exited the house, she turned and bowed towards Dorothy, who returned the bow and watched her leave. She decided to watch out the window as her and Gardner got up on the dragon.

Gardner and Jane stayed silent as they got onto Blue, even him not being happy about Jane leaving. Jane wrapped her arms around Gardner, letting Blue take them back to the hill where they once tried to drop her off.

Once they made it tot he hill, they looked down at the bottom and didn't see a solider in sight, both of them secretly hoping that there would be tons. Gardner got off and helped down Jane , letting his hands linger on hers before letting go. Jane adjusted the strap of the bag on her shoulder and looked up at Gardner, not knowing how to say goodbye.

She felt her heart breaking as she looked at him. Even though it's been a week, she couldn't help but feel so close to Gardner. She felt feelings that she never felt before with someone, not even Charlie. No one has made her laugh so much, or help her experience as much as she has since she's been with him. He had a big impact on her life, and it was harder than anything she's ever done to step away from all of it. She could see it in his eyes as well that he felt the same way, the way his eyes were wet with tears, and how he looked so intent on keeping her there with him. She felt it while looking into his eyes, his brown, chocolate eyes that made her heart feel funny.

"I don't want to say goodbye to you... So how about see you soon? I'm sure I'll see you in the market one day. If I do, I'll definitely say h-" Gardner got cut off when Jane wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and closely.

Gardner eyes widened but immediately reacted to the hug, wrapping his arms around her waist. They stood there like that for a while in silence, only quiet sniffling coming from Jane .

"I'll miss you, Gardner." she whispered, slowly unwrapping her arms from his neck.

Gardner looked down at her, seeing tears roll down her cheeks. "I'll miss you too."

Gardner reached, cupping Jane 's face before wiping away her tears with his thumb. Jane forced a small smile, remembering the rainy day they spend together, dancing and playing around like kids. Gardner also remembered, but immediately snapped out of it when he laid his eyes on her lips. He took his other hand and cupped the other side of her face, looking into her eyes once more before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. She immediately kissed him back, closing her eyes. She clutched the fabric of his shirt on his waist, a few more tears running down her cheeks as they kissed.

After a few seconds, they pulled away from each other. Jane smiled up at Gardner before taking a few steps away from him. Gardner watched as she inched away from him, wanting so badly to take her hand and pull her back close to him, never to let her go. However, he couldn't. It was for the best.

Jane gave Blue a few pets, kissing him in between his eyes. She gave him a few scratches under his chin before turning around and walking down the hill. Gardner got on top of Blue, staying in his place as he watched Jane walk down the hill. She stopped and looked back at Gardner, giving him a small, sad wave. Gardner waved back, forcing a fake, bright smile. She smiled back at him and turned back around, continuing to walk down the hill. Once she was at the bottom, she stopped again and turned around to look up the hill...

But Gardner had disappeared.

_

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 - Finale

Jane kept walking until she reached the market, immediately hearing horses and the gasping of people gathering around to see that the princess has returned. She stopped in her tracks as the horses stopped in front of her, not surprised to see Charlie jumping off his horse and making his way towards her.

"Charlie...-"

She barely had the chance to utter his name before she was wrapped in his embrace, eyes widened at the sudden hug from the tall male. There was silence that surrounded them, only a few whispers from the townsfolk. After a few seconds, Charlie pulled away and put his hands on her shoulders, gripping firmly but not roughly. He looked down at her, his eyes red like he hasn't slept in days. He looked tired and warn out. He didn't seem angry at her, but more annoyed and worried.

He stayed silent as he stared at her, taking heavy breaths. "I'm glad you're safe." he muttered calmly.

Jane frowned at him, feeling guilty for worrying him like she did. "I'm sorry." she apologized.

Charlie closed his eyes briefly before looking down at her, her white gown ripping in a few places. The bright white had faded to more of a cream color. He looked back up at her face, moving his hand to caress her cheek softly.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me." he stated, giving her a concerned glance.

Jane knew immediately what he meant. She reached up and put her hand over his, gently removing it and holding it instead.

"I understand. I wish to go see him." she requested.

Charlie nodded and let go of her hand, putting it on her back as he lead her to Light and helped her on. He got on in front of her, glancing down at all the people who are looking at him with questionable gazes.

"Princess Jane has returned! Spread the word." Charlie announced before heading back to the palace, the other guards following behind.

As Jane rode on Light, she held onto Charlie tightly. She winced slightly at the roughness of the ride, forgetting that it wasn't as smooth as being on a dragon. She sighed softly, knowing she would miss what she had being with Gardner and his family. She would miss the happiness she felt with them; with Gardner.

Once they approached the palace, Charlie helped her off of Light. Jane looked up at the large palace doors from below the cement steps, sighing inwardly.

"Lady Jane!" called one of the servants, rushing over to her.

A few others followed her, eyes widened by the sight of the princess. As the servant reached her, she put her hands on her arm and examined her body.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Let's go get you cleaned up." the servant urged, looking at Jane with a small grimace.

Jane tried not to be offended, looking to Charlie for permission to leave before walking up the steps with the rest of the servants and into the palace. As soon as they reached her room, everything went by quickly as they bathed her, washed her hair, cleaned her now scabbed over wound on her knee, and got her dressed into a silk blue and white gown. Once she was all done, she sat down on her bed, her hair still damp as it laid to one side of her shoulder along her collarbone. She looked into her mirror that was in front of her, knowing it would only be a short time before her father called for her. She ran her fingers through her wet hair, starting to braid it. She knew she had to avoid telling him about Gardner and his family. She didn't want to lie to her father, but she had no choice. Before she had the chance to finish it, she heard a knock on her door, it immediately opening to reveal a servant.

She bowed to Jane with her hands in front of her locked together. "The king wishes to see you."

Jane nodded and stood up, finishing the braid before tying it and following the servant. She walked through the palace before into the king's room where her father sat on the throne, a not-so-happy look on his face. She took a deep breath before making her way before the king, bowing respectfully. Charlie was standing below the steps up to the throne, his hands behind his back as he spectated them.

"Jane," the king called calmly. "I'm disappointed in you."

Jane nodded her head. "I know, father." she said, glancing at Charlie with worried eyes before back up at the king.

The king sighed deeply and put his hands in his lap. "Why did you do it? Why did you run away?"

Jane wasn't prepared for the question as to where she had gone or who she had been with. She didn't want to say anything that would get her in more trouble, but she figured she should speak up.

"I wanted freedom. I was bored and curious as to what you were hiding me away from." she replied, bowing her head.

"Freedom? You're a princess, Jane . Safety is your main priority," he rebutted, raising his voice a bit more. "Besides, I give you enough freedom, that you obviously can't handle."

At his last sentence, she lifted her gaze to meet her fathers, furrowing her frowns. "What are you saying?"

Her father sighed, looking away briefly before back down at her. "I'm saying that I don't think you can handle what I have given you. You know your way to the market and beyond now. The only way to keep you safe is to keep you away from that place,"

Both Charlie and Jane s eyes widened, speechless to what he had said. Charlie knew not to intervene, but personally felt it was a harsh punishment for her.

"From now on, you are only allowed out of the palace once every two months. You will now have two or more guards with you as well, including Charlie." he stated.

"Two months? Father, that's not fair." she argued pleadingly.

"Not fair? Who knows what could have happened to you!" the king shouted.

Jane knew the punishment would be harsh, but once every two months? That was even worse than before. She felt her eyes well up with tears, clenching the skirt of her gown with her hands.

"I wouldn't have ran away if you didn't keep me locked up all the time! Father, nothing bad will happen to me!" she shouted.

"You don't know that! You don't know anything about the outside world! What kind of people are out there! Almost anyone you meet will use you for ransom or kill you for fun!" he said angrily.

Jane shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You're wrong! I know there are good people out there. People with kindness in their hearts and positivity in their minds, despite such harsh conditions that you put them in!"

The king narrowed his eyes at her, the rage calming down a bit. "People? What people?" he questioned.

Jane realized what she was doing and calmed down, looking away from her father and wiping her tears away. "People in the market place. Towns people. People all over!"

The king sighed and looked down, rubbing his temples with his fingers before looking back down at her. "Jane, compared to the many years of tyranny this place has suffered before I came into rule, the situation everyone lives in now is a blessing."

"Not to everyone, father." she said, taking another deep breath.

A few seconds of silence fell on them before the king started talking again, Charlie shifting uncomfortably from the tension.

"Fine. Let's drop that subject for now," he eased, interlacing his fingers in his lap. "Now, Jane . I want you to tell me the truth. Where have you been for the past week?"

Jane felt her body tense up from his question, bowing her head as she thought of what to say. When she came up with a lie, she looked back up at him.

"I don't know. I was lost and didn't know where to go. I disguised myself so no one would see that it was me." she said, not knowing where she was going with it exactly.

She cleared her throat. "There wasn't much to see, so I eventually found my way back."

She thought he would question how she even survived, but luckily he didn't ask that.

Despite not buying her vague story, he nodded understandingly. "Alright then. That's all I have for you, so go on to your room. I have some talking to do with Charlie."

Jane looked from him to Charlie before nodding her head and bowing, making her way back to her room.

Charlie made his way to where Jane had been standing and looked up at the king. "What is it you wish to discuss with me, Your Majesty?"

The king sighed, a visible frown on his face. "I thought she would be honest with me."

Charlie looked down, wishing Jane had at least come up with a better story. "I thought she would too."

The king just shook his head, not able to say anything else before the doors were opened once again, a guard sauntering in and approaching the king. Charlie stepped aside for him to speak.

"Your Majesty, I come baring news." he said, bowing respectively.

The king nodded. "Speak."

"I found the people that were hiding Lady Jane. I followed the boy she parted with at the top of the hill back to his home, not being caught by either the boy or the princess. It seems he lives with an older merchant and the merchant's wife. He also rides a dragon. The dragon is disabled but the merchant owns a whole stable full of them, along with an entire farm of animals and a garden." he declaimed.

The king stayed silent, letting the information sink in. "Is that it?"

The guard shook his head. "No, Your Majesty. From what I saw, it seems that boy and your daughter have a... special relationship."

The king perked up and furrowed his brows, Charlie also surprised by the news. "How so?" the king inquired.

"Well, they parted ways quite...intimately." the guard said awkwardly.

Charlie tried not to show it, but that sentence bothered him greatly, clenching his right hand as he kept a straight face.

The king was also enraged, but remained calm. "I want you to find out all the information you can about that boy. Tomorrow, you gather a few guards and bring him and his family here immediately."

The guard nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty." he implemented before making his way out of the room.

Charlie returned back to his spot and looked up at the king. "You aren't going to execute the boy and his family, are you?"

The king sighed and leaned back in the throne, closing his eyes.

"I must do what I have to do."

_

The next morning, Gardner was asleep in the room Jane had stayed in, no blanket or pillow besides from the one he slept on top of. Still quite early, Dorothy had made her way into the room and laid a blanket on top of Gardner who was in a curled position. She smiled down at him before leaning down, giving him a small peck on the forehead. She stood back up and exited the room quietly, making her way out to the kitchen where Philip was at the dining table, sharpening some tools.

Dorothy walked up behind him and smacked him on the head lightly. "How many times do I have to tell you not to put your dirty tools on the table where we eat?" she scolded.

Philip flinched at her hit and glared at her before putting his tools down. "You don't need to hit me." he complained, grabbing his tools and heading over to the door.

However, before he got there, there was a knock at the door. He froze in his spot, not used to hearing knocks at their door. Dorothy also stopped what she was doing and looked over at Philip with a concerned expression. Philip cautiously put the tools back on the table and approached the door. When he opened it, he saw a guard standing there with his arms behind his back.

"Yes, may I help you?" Philip questioned, not opening the door all the way.

He glanced over at Dorothy who was staring at him, mouthing "Who is it?"

"I come in requests of the king. You are Philip Gregor, correct?" the guard inquired.

Philip immediately tensed up, holding his hand up to stop Dorothy who was inching closer to the door to hear.

"Why did the king send you here?" Philip asked.

The guard sighed, seeming as if he had just been arguing nonstop for the past minute. "Don't make this difficult. I'm just following the king's orders. So would you and your family please come with me to the palace?"

"You're the one making this difficult by not telling me your reasoning for intruding on me and my family. We are not going anywhere with you unless you tell me why." Philip argued.

The guard's face turned annoyed. "Difficult it is."

The guard grabbed Philip's wrist, yanking him outside roughly. Dorothy gasped as her husband got taken outside, Philip trying to refrain by pulling away. As she stepped outside, she was grabbed as well by another guard, her wrists being tied behind her back.

Gardner awoke to the ruckus coming from outside, immediately standing up and rushing out of the room groggily. He glanced at Philip's tools on the table before rushing out of the house. He looked around, soon seeing both Philip and Dorothy tied up and being shoved into a carriage. Before Gardner can run over to help them, he felt two guards grab each of his arms.

"Philip! Dorothy!" he shouted, trying to pull out of the guard's embrace.

He struggled, receiving a kick to each of his legs so he would stop kicking. Gardner winced in pain, dropping to his knees. The guards dragged him to a separate carriage, throwing him in and locking it. From inside the carriage, he heard the dragons and animals go crazy. Gardner tried banging on the carriage door, desperately trying to look for an escape option. He looked out the window to see Blue who had escaped the stable and is now trying to fight off the guards. The guards stood there, almost terrified, but eventually start trying to take down the dragon. Gardner shook his head, continuing to bang on the window.

"Blue!" he shouted desperately.

Blue didn't hear him, only growling and swatting at the guards. One of the guards struck Blue with a sphere in his side, another guard doing the same thing, causing Blue to fall to the ground in pain, blood seeping out of the wounds. Blue whined, trying his best to stand back up. He eventually fell back down and looked up to see Gardner's face through the window, moaning and whining more. Gardner felt tears prick his eyes as he watched Blue lay there, banging once more the hardest he could.

"Blue... I'll come back for you. Please be okay." he whispered, tears escaping his eyes and pressing his hand against the window firmly.

The guards finally let up on the dragon and left him there as they dispersed back to their horses, the carriages moving down the path to the palace.

_

Back at the palace, Jane had just been in her room. With a fresh gown on and some palace-made makeup products on her face, she exited her room and went down to the dining area to find Charlie.

When he saw her, he stood up from the chair he was sitting on and smiled at her. "Princess, looking lovely as always."

Jane smiled bashfully, approaching him with her arms behind her back. "You're such a flatterer, Charlie. I'm sure all the women in the palace would kill for a compliment from you."

Charlie chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Too bad these lips only find time for you."

Jane 's cheeks grew hot instantly at his words, a bit taken aback from the forwardness. "It's too early in the morning for those coquettish words, Charlie." she said, pressing her hands against her pink cheeks, embarrassed.

Charlie smiled at her reaction. "Why, it's already eight. I suppose you've been up a while as well."

Jane removed her hands and nodded her head. "You're right. I can't help being an early bird."

Charlie tilted his head and frowned as he looked at the bags underneath her eyes. "Or is it that you couldn't sleep very well last night?"

Jane blinked and turned her face away from him. "I slept fine, Charlie. Stop worrying so much."

Charlie sighed solemnly. "How can I not worry when I fear your disappearance again, my lady?"

Jane frowned as she looked back up at him, seeing his face now turned away. "I won't escape again. I've learned my lesson." she reassured.

Charlie looked back down at her. "Alright, you better keep your word."

Charlie reached for her hand, taking it in his. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and locked his eyes with her.

"You know I..."

Before Charlie could finish what he was about to say, one of the court ladies rushed in through the doors.

"Lady Jane! I thought you might need to hear this, but your father had found out about the boy you stayed with. The boy and his family are here now." she announced.

Jane 's eyes widened. "Here? At the palace?"

The court lady nodded, out of breath from running to deliver the news. Jane didn't waist any time, letting go of Charlie's hand and making her way to her father's room. Once she got there, she busted through the doors and saw her father walking down the steps form his throne.

"Father!" she shouted, running over to him. "What have you done with them?"

The king looked at her and sighed, walking away from her. "Nothing yet."

Jane followed him. "Yet? Please, let them go. They aren't at fault. I'm the one to blame. I made them hide me. I-"

"There's nothing you can defend, darling. All plans are set in order. You should have pleaded when you had the chance." he explained.

Jane felt tears prick her eyes and she grabbed her fathers arm, which was extremely disrespectful. "Please don't hurt them. Please." she pleaded.

Jane let go and dropped to her knees, bowing to her father directly in front of him. "Punish me instead. Give me no more freedom. Lock me up in my room. Kill me. Just don't hurt them."

The king closed his eye briefly, getting a bit irritated. "What's done is done."

Jane looked up at him, remaining on the ground. "But it's not done! Please! Spare them!"

The king glared down at her. "Stop this right now. A princess does not plead. It's pathetic!"

Jane reached for his feet, wanting to grab on. However, that triggered the king's anger, causing him to raise his hand to her. However, before he could hit her, Charlie blocked him, causing his hand to smack Charlie's arm. Charlie winced and looked up at the king. Charlie just stared at him, the king staring back with an angered expression. He huffed and made his way out of the palace and towards the courtyard.

Jane burst out into tears, curling up into a ball as Charlie kneels down and put his arms around her.

"It's all my fault! Gardner and his family are going to die because of me!" she sobbed, clenching Charlie's shirt.

Charlie just stayed silent as she cried, every time Gardner's name being mentioned causing him a hit to the heart. After a while of crying, Jane pulled herself together and stood up, looking up at Charlie.

"I-I've got to stop this. I can't let this happen." she said, her mind fluttering everywhere.

She felt lightheaded from the hard sobbing and all the thoughts being processed in her mind. She didn't even give Charlie a last glance before running for the courtyard.

_

By the time Jane made it to the courtyard, she saw crowds of people and open carriages to the side. She ran through the people, looking around desperately for Gardner and his family. Once she got through to the middle, she felt her heart drop to her stomach.

She saw her father standing in the middle of a few guards off to the side besides a large stage with a noose connected to it. To the other side of that was Gardner whose hands were tied together in front of him and a cloth in his mouth to stop him from talking, Philip and Dorothy in the same situation beside him. She felt tears rolling down her face, immediately running out of the crowd and towards Gardner. Before she could reach him, a guard caught her and held her back.

"Gardner! Gardner!" she shouted, using all of her strength in efforts to get free.

Gardner looked up to see her, his eyes widening in surprise. Jane looked over to Dorothy and Philip as well, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Please let them go! Please, you can't do this! Take my life instead!" she shouted to her father who was just standing there with an annoyed expression.

The king nodded his head to the guard who was holding Gardner, moving Gardner so they were walking up the steps to the noose waiting for him. Dorothy and Philip's screams were muffled from the cloth inside their mouths, tears rolling down Dorothy's face. Gardner struggled but was weak due to the beatings and wounds on his body from the guards. 

Jane 's heart started to race, not wanting to watch. She didn't understand how her father could be so cruel. She didn't know what would change his mind. Just before Gardner's head got put in the noose, Jane laid her eyes on a knife on the guard's belt that was holding her. She quickly kicked the guard in the leg and grabbed the knife, getting fully out of his grip and holding it up to her neck, everyone stopping and staring at her.

Her father held his hand up for the guard to stop what he was doing with Gardner. "Jane , put that knife down."

Jane looked over at her dad and tightened her grip around the knife, pressing it harder against her skin. "Anyone try to stop me, I'll slit my throat immediately." she threatened.

She stared at her father with determined eyes. "Let Gardner and his family go or I'll die along with them."

Everybody watched, including Charlie, with cautious gazes.

The king stayed silent, angry but not wanting to do anything that would cause his daughter any harm. Jane continued to stare at him, pressing the knife harder against her skin, blood starting to drip down her neck and onto her gown. The king widened his eyes before glaring at her. He looked around at the crowd of people and sighed heavily.

"Halt the execution!" he shouted.

Jane stopped pressing on her neck but left the knife there, waiting to make sure they were free.

The king looked at his daughter before back at Gardner and his family. "The boy and his family will be freed! However, under one condition," the king continued, looking at Jane. 

Jane was all ears, willing to do anything to save Charlie and his family's life. Everyone perked up in their seats, also wondering what the king would propose. 

"You, Jane, are to marry Charlie and never see this boy again. This is what's best for you." the king concluded.

Jane's eyes remained determined, but inside, her heart shattered to many pieces. Charlie stood in the crowd, shocked.

She gulped, slowly lowering the knife from her neck. 

She looked over at Charlie, more tears welling up in her eyes as she gazed at her best friend. 

She gulped, voice wavering as she turned her gaze back to the king. "I agree, but you must free them. Let them go back home and live a happy, free life!"

The king nodded to her request, looking at the guards holding his family and motioning them to let them free. They did as told, untying Gardner and his family and taking the cloth out of their mouth. Gardner ran down the steps to Philip and Dorothy, giving them a tight hug before looking at Jane with a sad expression.

The king looked towards Dorothy, recognizing her from back when she was a court lady. Dorothy looked back at him with sorrowful, narrowed eyes, as if to guilt him for his decisions. He sighed and looked away, shooing everyone away as he walked off with the guards.

Jane couldn't bare to look at him, tears rolling down her face. She held in the sobs that were dying to be released, the rest of the crowd dispersing. The guards put Gardner and his family back in the carriages, Jane watching from the corner of her eye. She fell to her knees, putting her face in her hands as she let out the sobs that erupted out of her. She couldn't bare what she had to agree to, but Gardner and his family were safe now. She saved them. Gardner watched from the window, tears streaming down his cheeks as he saw Jane, the carriage making its way away from the palace.

Jane figured that would be the last time she could see Gardner. Charlie made his way over to her and held her once again, Jane sobbing so hard that she ended up fainting into Charlie's arms. Charlie widened his eyes and shook her.

"Jane? Jane?" he called before lifting her up and rushing her into the palace.

_

A while later, Jane had woken up in her bed with a damp cloth laying against her heated forehead. One of the servants offered to get her tea, which she politely declined. Jane stood up, taking the towel off and made her way down the halls of the palace barefoot, still feeling weak from earlier, and just all-in-all sad. She knew life wouldn't wait for her to move on from this. She would have to go back to her regular, boring life as a depressed princess.

Surprisingly, there weren't many guards or servants around. She made her way out one of the back doors, wanting to get some fresh air. She walked along the wall, about to turn, but she gasped when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a corner. When she opened her eyes and processed what had happened, she looked up to see who had grabbed her, her heart sinking once again.

"Is this a dream?" she whispered, reaching up and pinching her cheek.

"Nope, but I guess it would be better if it was." Gardner joked, a small smile on his face as he reached up and removed her fingers from her cheek.

Jane widened her eyes and immediately wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. "I can't believe you're here."

Gardner hugged her back, holding onto her and rubbing her back. "I couldn't leave without saying goodbye."

His response caused tears to well up in her eyes once more, making her pull away and look up at him. "Wait... How did you even get here?"

"I jumped out of the carriage without the guards knowing." he said, chuckling.

Jane couldn't help but to smile and shook her head. "How are you going to get home now? You don't have Blue."

Gardner smiled complacently. "Don't I?"

Gardner and Jane both looked up to see Blue all the way up on the hill, roaring and jumping like he had never been injured. 

Jane grinned and looked back up at Gardner, amazed by how many surprises this boy has.

They both smiled as they looked at each other, the sadness starting to slowly seep back through them; the realization that they must part soon. He put his hand up to cup her cheek, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. She closed her eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek.

He pulled away and looked down at her, tucking her hair behind her ear and wiping her tear away. "I'm sorry I've only kissed you during goodbyes."

Jane just shook her head and reached up, caressing his cheek. "It's all I could ever want from you in a situation like this."

Gardner frowned, knowing he was really going to miss her. "I don't think a day will pass that you aren't on my mind, Jane , but promise me one thing," he requested. "That you won't think of me when with the man you're going to marry. I want you to live your life the happiest you can be."

Jane felt her heart sinking with every word he said. Eventually, it was down into her stomach.

She forced herself to nod. "I...I promise, Gardner."

Gardner smiled and wrapped his arms around her again, just wanting to be able to stay together with her forever. He pulled away and held her shoulders, stroking her hair comfortingly.

"See you soon?" Jane said softly, tilting her head, trying to smile through the pain.

At that moment, Charlie came out from behind one of the pillars and made his way over to them.

Jane looked up at him with widened eyes. "Charlie? "

Charlie and Gardner looked at each other.

Gardner spoke up. "Charlie's the one who helped me be able to see you without us getting caught."

Charlie just stayed silent as Jane looked at him. Jane felt guilty, not wanting to play with Charlie's feelings like so. However, she was truly thankful.

"Thank you, Charlie. Please help him get home safely," she said, turning towards Gardner. "Apologize to Philip and Dorothy as well for me. Tell them thank you, and that I'll miss them greatly."

Gardner nodded, taking her hand. "I will. Stay safe, okay? I'll see you soon."

Jane nodded, squeezing his hand. "See you soon."

Gardner gave her one last glance before walking off with Charlie to his horse, Jane watching as they rode away.

That was the last time she ever spoke to Gardner.

_

One year later

Jane and Charlie made their way down the road of the market, the moon pendant that Charlie bought for her around her neck. It's been a whole year since she last saw Gardner. Jane and Charlie were now happily married. Despite the love between Jane and Gardner, he still loved her wholeheartedly and always took care of her. He knew she could never love him the way she loved Gardner, but he could only accept the love she gave him now.

"Princess, It's gonna be getting dark soon. Shall we start heading home?" Charlie asked, an arm around Jane 's shoulder.

Jane looked up at him, both of them walking slowly. "I think that would be a good idea."

Charlie smiled down at her but something caught his eyes. "Oh? Hold on, my love. Stay right here."

Charlie made his way over to a stand that was a little ways away, viewing whatever it was he had his eye on. Jane just stood by one of the carts, her forehead breaking a small sweat from all the walking. She reached up and wiped away the sweat drop, dabbing at her face with the side of her hand.

She continued to look around while staying in the spot she was told to wait at, sighing contently. She was a lot happier now that she was with Charlie. He kept his promise and always made sure she got the freedom she desired. He somehow managed to break her punishment from her father, which had helped her and her father's relationship a bit after what had happened. She was still angry at him, and would probably never forgive him, but he was her father and she did love him.

However, she couldn't keep her promise to Gardner. Even when with Charlie, she thought about him. She couldn't stop herself from it. She couldn't help but wonder what would be different if she was still with Gardner. She of course loved Charlie, but her heart still longed to see Gardner every day. She wished to see Dorothy and hear her stories or eat her homemade meals. She wanted to work with Philip in the garden again and feed the chickens that she hated so much.

She always caught herself thinking about it. All of it. She wiped a single tear from her face and sniffled, pulling herself together as she continued to look around.

As she looked around, someone caught her gaze over by the soil stand. She froze, blinking repeatedly trying to process what she was seeing. Finally, she knew what she was looking at. Those same brown orbs that she loved so much were looking into hers, that warm gut feeling pooling up inside of her. She stood there, time feeling like it had stopped. Time, however, sped up again as his eyes moved down to her belly where her almost fully grown baby bump was. Charlie walked back over to her, putting his arm back around her shoulders, his other hand on her belly.

"Ready to go?" Charlie asked. 

Jane continued to look into those eyes that stayed by the soil stand, eventually looking up at Charlie and nodding.

"Let's go."

END


End file.
